Thunder And Rain
by SerenaXXXDarien
Summary: When Serena is caught in the one thing she hates, She literally runs into someone she did not expect to take her home. Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! EXTREME LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder And Rain**

SerenaXXXDarien

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters etc..

"DAMN IT! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO RAIN!?" Serena said as she slammed her head down on the table in frustration. If there was one thing Serena hated it was a storm, not technically the raining part but the thunder. The unpredictable phenomena which sends mice fleeing to their holes, even has Sailor Moon cowering in a corner. Serena looked down at her watch only to realize it was getting late.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna head on back to my apartment." Serena said as she slid on her coat and popped up her umbrella.

"Don't you want us to walk you home meatball head?" Raye snickered at the blonde.

"No don't worry about it guys, don't stop your drinking just to walk me home."Serena said raising her hands in a shaking manner.

As the girls were fussing over who was going to walk with Serena, The bubbly blonde grabbed her purse and discreetly slipped out the door. She had been walking down the sidewalks for a good while now when it dawned on her that oh yeah IT WAS STILL POURING!.

Serena clenched her umbrella handle as she felt a soft tear roll down her cheek. She would never admit it to the girls that she, Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice was afraid of thunder.' If I can make it to the park then I know I'm almost there....'Serena spoke out loud to herself.

A bolt of lightning stuck the sky with an intensity which told Serena that thunder was coming in 3 seconds after that. "okkkay..... There's 3...2...1..." Serena then braced herself for the roaring of the skies as she turned to face a brick wall near an alley to curl up into. Only instead of hitting a rough, cold, surface she felt warmth. Serena looked up to see who had his arms around her. It was him. Darien Shields.

Serena didn't question anything as he held her umbrella with one hand while the other securely around her waist. Darien and Serena then started to quicken their pace as her apartment was now in full sight.

As Serena fumbled for her keys, Darien held her umbrella perfectly stable enough to keep her as dry as he could. The door then swung open as another roar of sound shook the inside of the cozy apartment. Darien closed the door and gave the umbrella a good shake before setting it in the caddy. Serena sat on her couch, knees pulled up to her chest and hands covering her ears to avoid what she called hell.

As, Mr. Shields made his way over to her, he noticed that a certain someone was wearing by far the sexiest panties he had ever seen. From where he was standing they were red with a trim of black lace around her well umm...

Darien then settled down on the couch with her, perhaps now would be a good time to explain why in the world he was outside in the rain. He placed his arms around her once more and felt her head perched onto his chest. Tears then streamed down that pretty face of hers as he began to explain what in the world was going on.

"Serena, I was in the bar when you took off, your friends all wanted to go after you but well let's face it they were 3 sheets to the wind with cosmopolitans, so I left Andrew there to drive my car home while I came to find you."Darien spoke.

Serena had not even registered that her skirt was nearly flashing Darien her goods, not that she didn't want to but definitely not here while she was crying like this."I appreciate that Darien that means a lot to me that you came to look for me." Serena cocked a smile as the last set of tears streamed down her puffy cheeks only to feel a wave of ice fill her body.

She looked down to realize that she and Darien were both now soaked and surely she didn't want him or her to catch a cold from staying in wet clothes. She then stood up and aligned her skirt and turned to face Darien.

"We have to get out of these clothes other wise we'll most likely get sick or something, here hand me your clothes I'll pop them in the dryer for you and I suggest you hop in the shower, there's towels and shampoo already in there", Serena said as is if he were a child. Darien on the other hand did as he was told but was obviously nervous I mean it's not everyday a beautiful blonde with blue eyes asks you to strip in front of her.

He then took of his green jacket, followed by his black turtleneck. Serena took notice at how buff he was, you would never know underneath all that clothing. As the black fabric was being pulled away like a fruit by the foot, Serena felt herself eye hump his stomach as water trickled down his tan muscles. He then attempted to remove the jeans that were hugging to him like a second skin and of course no luck. He propped himself up on a bar stool and leg by leg discarded the pants. Next the underwear. Darien grabbed the elastic band and began to slowly remove them until he realized that he would flash Serena.

Serena then caught on quickly and said, "I'll just turn around until you down, just set them on the ground ok?". Serena could hear the plop of the garment falling onto the pile of clothes and thought it was safe to turn around. Her eye then caught something she had not expected, his it was a nice one too! Darien then popped his head out of the door and asked her something that didn't even register to Serena.

"You aren't just going to stand there in sopping wet clothes are you? Come on I promise nothing strange will happen". Darien asked with a distinct look of concern.

Serena then looked back at her dryer and oddly enough did as she was told this time and threw in her skirt, black tank top, socks, leaving only her panties and bra on. Darien could see from where he was standing that she wasn't cooperating with the rules so he taunted her a bit like a puppy."Nah ah ah little missy off with the cotton!".

Serena then tossed in the two items left on her shivering body and proceeded to turn to the bathroom, she had noticed that Darien had turned away from her and had already started the shower. As she walked toward the steamy heat, she told herself that tonight indeed was going to be something different. Something very different indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder And Rain**

SerenaXXXDarien

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters etc....

As Serena walked towards the foggy bathroom, her thoughts then turned back to the beautiful naked man in her shower. Serena then turned to the back part of the curtain and slowly slid one leg in at a time, making sure not to fall over on the way in. She found Darien turned away from her with his head perked up towards the hot liquid spitting from the head. She bent down to the lower shelf and grabbed the drug store shampoo and proceeded to wash her hair. Darien had at this point turned around to find Serena with her eyes closed and her arms up to expose her beautiful breast. It was now his turn to eye hump that gorgeous figure.

Darien felt his cheeks go red as he tried not to touch her warm body with all the passion he had pent up for her. To make himself stop from admiring her physically, he decided to ask something very witty.

"Serena, can you wash by back for me, I can't really reach it too well."

"Sure, just lead me in front to rinse this shampoo out." said Serena so casually.

Darien then grabbed her hand and traded places with her in the tiny shower as he tried hard not to grab something else of hers.

Serena then tilted her head up and let the suds cascade from her hair to her ankles, making the bubbles look like invisible hands ravishing her flesh and going places that only he dreamed he could be.

'Why can't I be those bubbles?' Darien thought to himself as Serena then signaled for him to turn around. Serena grabbed the body wash and sponge in hand as she began to work it into a smooth lather with her palms. Serena then traced the puff starting at his neck and tracing down to the small of his back where she started a figure eight pattern. She then dropped the sponge, pressed her breast and body against the back of him and with one hand grabbed his cock.

Darien let out a tiny moan in pleasure as Serena began to stroke him so gently yet with such force that he didn't know where all this lust came from.

"Serena...I'm......." Darien spoke rather raspy. Serena then turned to face him briefly as she put her finger up to his mouth signaling him to be quiet. She then slid down on her knees and licked her lips. The masculine aroma of roses was intoxicating as she slid the stiff member into her mouth.

Serena pretended to hear music at this point and seemed to find a good rhythm with keeping up with it. She slid her tongue in soft circles on his head then darted boldly down for a deep throat that caused Darien to scream her name and slam his fist against the slick tile. Serena soon felt his release as Darien as well could feel himself breathing heavy as if he were in labor.

"Serena, I'm going to come, I can't hold off..." Darien muttered as best as he could. "Come baby come!"Serena cooed at him with those big blue eyes.

With that, Darien released his load into her hot mouth as the sensations within him took hold as he grabbed for Serena's head. With his pulse returning to normal, he looked lovingly at Serena and lightly grazed her cheek with his thumb signaling to her that she could get up from the floor. Serena then turned behind her and turned off the shower and slowly rose from the tile.

"Serena, I'm in love with you, that's all I was trying to say baby."Darien confessed.

"I had a feeling that's what you were going to say, but don't think I did that just to kill time, I wanted to give that to you."Serena said.

"And now I want to give you something in return."Darien said with a cocky smile.

He then led her by her tiny hand and handed them both a towel to dry off with. Serena then led them into her bedroom where she turned on her night lamp and rummaged through her dresser looking for something to sleep in. "Oh my god, Hey Dare, remember these?" Serena taunted.

"So that's where my pants have been! Didn't I loan those to you in what 9th grade?" Darien questioned.

"Yup, and as far as you are concerned I'm keeping them here with me!" Serena said as she threw the pants at him and herself put on a giant sleep shirt from Disney world and then signaled for Darien to come and join her.

As she was climbing on the bed, Darien then pounced on her as if she was a piece of raw meat and he was a hungry lion."Here's the part now where I give you what you deserve Serena" Darien said with much love radiating from his voice.

Darien then cupped her face with both hands and gracefully kissed her, for this was probably going to be the only slow part of the night. As Darien then kissed and sucked on her neck, Serena thought once more that this night had changed from different to something unbelievable.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunder And Rain**

SerenaXXXDarien

As Serena lay on the bed next to Darien, she felt her heart beating more rapidly than before. 'Oh my god I think I'm actually nervous about doing it with him, but why? Finally I have the person who I want it to be with, but why the hell am I so nervous about it now?' Serena thought to herself. "Serena, can we try something? It's obvious that neither of us is ready for bed." Darien asked. "What is it? Serena cocked her head to the side. "Sixty Nine" Darien said in that smooth voice like silk.

"Oh no no no no, Darien I can't I'm really, well shy … especially when it's you" Serena said as she tried to squirm away from him, as he was playfully lifting her shirt from her body. "Now now dear, let's be rational here, I have a hard on and you are very wet…" He said the last part as he let his hand do some exploring.

"Darien, I love you, but I'm just really nervous, and I mean my stomach pooch makes me really self conscious." Serena said. "Does this make you feel better baby?" He said as his slid off the track pants to reveal his amazing member. Serena immediately felt all her feelings of insecurity fade away as she lunged for him, wanting to taste it. She positioned herself near the foot of the bed so she could look up and see his reactions. She slid the hot length into her mouth and she once again began to slowly lick up and down his shaft, making Darien grab for her hair and hold her closer.

Serena rolled her tongue up and down and at this point she understood why they called it a lollipop in all those rap songs. He tasted amazing, a bit like pineapple and powdered sugar. Darien began to moan louder followed but increased panting as Serena bobbed up and down. "Serena, come here please, I promise it won't be as bad as your psyching yourself out for it to be." Darien spoke.

Serena then shifted up and was on top as Darien guided her hips down on top of his mouth. Serena leaned forward to grab Darien's throbbing cock, and placed it in her mouth. Darien spread her lips, as he slowly moved his tongue in and out of her in an agonizing manner, which he could tell was driving Serena mad.

For a counter attack, Serena began to boldly deep throat, while she massaged his balls. Occasionally paying attention to them and giving them kisses that trailed to his inner thighs and starting back at the origin. Serena kept her rhythm with Darien as she could begin to taste his pre cum while she felt her cream spilling out between her folds. Darien took notice how Serena began to twitch and shake, a sign he knew well that mean an orgasm was drawing near.

Darien then gave his beautiful princess a spank on her butt cheek, which made Serena make a hot moan producing a hot stimulating vibration against his shaft. Darien then veered over to the tiny electronic clock to his right and saw that he had held off for well over an hour and knew that any longer he would surely die from the pleasure. He then took two of his fingers and began coating them with Serena's cream, making light circles around her entrance as he darted them in, while his tongue bounced against her clit, which was now very swollen and sensitive to his touch.

"Darien I'm gonna come on you if you don't quit that, oh god right there, god please don't stop, don't stop." Serena moaned as her hand kept pumping furiously at his penis which was twitching so much with desire. "Maybe I want you too..."He said as he placed his entire mouth over her womanhood, engulfing her sweetness which resembled the taste of watermelon. Darien then spoke as if he were in a hurry," Baby where do you want me to come? I can't hold off anymore." "Come in my mouth honey, Come on I know you want to…"As Serena cooed at him, his member had enough and he released all in her face, as she put her head down to lick the remaining juices.

Darien on the other hand, was indeed going to give her the ride of her life as he began to thrash his head back and forth, causing a vibration against her clitoris, which made Serena perk up to an almost sitting position on top of him. Serena threw her head back as the waves of ecstasy were fast approaching. "Darien began fingering her with three fingers now as his thumb rubbed her swollen pearl. Darien loved how she was sounding and how all her inhibitions had left her, this was truly the Serena he fell in love with since day one.

"Darien I'm coming!" Serena screamed. A sweet taste then descended from Serena and into Darien's mouth as more of her poured into him with each passing second. Serena then fell forward onto Darien's stomach as he lapped up the last of her cream from her sweet folds, Making Serena produce Goosebumps all up her arms. Darien then pulled Serena back to the other side of the bed where he took notice that she had passed out right then and there.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel", Darien whispered into her ear as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. Darien then pulled the sheets up around them both as he too began to drift into the realm of sleep. As Darien laid there almost engulfed in euphoria of dormancy, his mind began to replay a dream. A dream that he thought was done haunting him….

**So sorry I haven't had a lot of time to write! I've been truly busy with finding a new job**

**Please R&R!**

**Much love, SerenaXXXDarien**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunder And Rain**

**Yes it has been a while my dear friends, but alas! here's the next installment! My burn is doing alot better, but eh it still stings like a well you know :)**

**8 reviews gets you a new chapter, what do you say! I'm gonna try to make my chapters a wee bit longer, so please let me know how I'm doing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of It's Characters!...

As Serena lay next to her Prince, she had no idea what was happening to him in the dark room. Darien began to sweat at his temples,and toss amongst the sheets. Darien thought this torture was over many years ago, or so he thought. His head started thrashing violently against the pillows, while his legs began to kick like mule trapped in a barn.

_Darien's Dream_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your beautiful bride",a priest said. Darien lifted up the veil of his gorgeous lover to gaze upon Serena's deep blue eyes. He brushed some pieces of hair from her forehead, and gently placed his hands upon her cheeks, truly remembering this moment for the rest of his life. Serena then closed her eyes and awaited the warmth of his lips upon hers. Darien then closed the gap as the two melted into one another, finally feeling safe, as if there was no one in the room except them. As the newlyweds turned to face the on seers of the church,everything went dead silent. Serena clung to Darien's arm while Darien kept a very sharp look out for what ever was coming. The church started to get dark,as the guest began to flee for their lives. Serena and Darien followed suit and proceeded to run down the isle, hand it hand. As the church grew even darker, the floor split apart, spitting up flames from the cracks, which began to consume the small building. Darien grabbed Serena's hand as they braced themselves for what was to come next. Darien then felt extreme heat in his arms as if someone was holding a blowtorch when in fact it was the fire trying to consume and seperate the couple, only to drag them down into the crimson heat below. Darien began squeezing tighter onto Serena's tiny hand, while the most guttural screams began to pour from her mouth and the tears just began to roll down her doll face. Darien could only watch in horror as his one and only was tossing and turning in pain , and yet there was nothing he could do......._

_Present Day_

Serena awoke to a stubborn kick in her right knee which forced her to automatically sit up and asses what in the world Darien was doing in his sleep. She turned to her left and found her lover drenched in sweat ,rocking his head from side to side on the pillow while his teeth her clenched shut. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had never witnessed someone go through such a vivid nightmare before in her entire life. She then sat on top of Darien's chest as she began frantically calling his name while placing her tiny little hands on his shoulders to try to wake him up from whatever he was suffering from.

Darien's eyes then fluttered open as he sprung up from lying down and onto Serena's waist ,beginning to cry at this point. His jet black hair was a wreck while his body felt so weak, all he wanted to do was have Serena hold him for the first time in his life and have her just comfort him. "So is this the dream you've been hiding from me?", Serena questioned while pulling Darien onto her lap.

"Sere, If I tell you of this dream, you have to promise me you won't leave me",Darien said while his tears were clearly evident as they rolled down his chin.

"Darien , why would I leave you, I feel like a mom when I say this but it was only a dream, even if this dream did scare me, why would I let something like that try to take over what I feel for you?"Serena replied.

"Serena, Are you sure you want me to tell you?",Darien then sat up to face Serena. "Tell me, please I wanna help you get over this", Serena said as she raised his hand to her cheek, rubbing up against it softly. Darien began to tell Serena of the nightmare that had been plaguing his mind for the longest time, and as he continued on, her face never seemed to change. He began to worry towards then end when her eyes began to twitch and glaze over a bit with a sheer gloss of tears that did not want to descend.

"I need to smoke something, I knew it was a bad idea to tell you I'm sorry Serena", Darien said while throwing the sheets off him to rise off Serena and head for the patio. Darien needed to get away, he needed something. Serena's eyes then couldn't hold back and she felt herself collapse back onto her pillows, only to grab the sheet from the bed and chase after Darien. She paced quickly out of the tiny bedroom with the sheet trailing behind like a train, to find Darien smoking like a chimney out on her patio. She dropped the sheet in a rush and just wrapped her arms as far as they would go around his back.

"Darien....",Serena began to speak in between her tears. "I don't want to leave you... I'm in love with you damn it!... I know this is gonna be difficult but I wanna go through this with you, only you", Serena said while getting choked up in between her words." Serena..." Darien said as he lifted his hand to rub Serena's. Darien then turned to face her as he put out his cigar."You find me a good shrink and we'll take care of what we can",Darien said in a low voice. "It's not a sign of weakness to ask for professional help!",Serena said, trying to reassure him.

"I know it's not, it's just,"Darien spoke as he let out a huge sigh."I don't want you to think i'm some nutcase ya know?",Darien replied. "You'll never be a nutcase in my book baby",Serena spoke. "Um honey, I think you're getting cold out here..."Darien said with his trademark smirk coming back. "I think our clothes are done, umm hey you wanna go get something to eat?", Serena asked nervously as if she was 15 all over again. Serena then turned away from Darien and proceeded to grab the clothes from dryer and casually tossed Darien's clothes at him, trying hard not to crack a smile.

Serena then took the ponytail holder from her wrist and threw her hair up in a high ponytail which let her long longs sweep just past her ankles, while she slid on some underwear and threw on the rest of her clothes in record time."Wow meatball head you've gotten a lot faster at that since the last time I atleast this time it's not like were rushing to get the on cause your dad was heading upstairs.",Darien chuckled.

The two use to get caught all the time making out in the most random of places in high school and not just by her father, almost all the school officials found the couple grinding on one another either in the janitors closet or in the indoor sauna located near the indoor aquatics center.

The twosome them grabbed what they needed and headed out for some well needed food. Serena suggested burgers, while Darien requested chicken fried steak. In the end Serena got her way as usual as she proceeded to lead the way to their favorite diner as spent a good time here when she had a rough day, weather it was Darien who was teasing her or rather that 65% grade on her English paper. She would just sit there quietly with her chocolate milkshake while she contemplated what her next move would be.

Serena stood there for a while in a daze until a firm squeeze on her butt gave her the wake up call she needed."Babe, you OK?",Darien looked down at Serena, only to notice her face hadn't changed. "Serena, what's wrong?",Darien then asked again only this time facing her. Serena then gave her head a quick little toss from side to side and smiled at Darien and replied,"I'm OK, I was just thinking that's all." Darien was a bit puzzled by all of this, usually she'd either throw something at him or give at least a little smart ass attitude.

As the two of them grabbed a booth in the back, awaiting their meal, Darien knew something didn't feel right. He glanced down at Serena to see she wasn't acting like her usual bubbly self and Detective Darien Shields was indeed going to get to the bottom of this. "Sere, you okay? Usually you're full of energy, and now you're starting to scare me. I want you to know you can tell me anything.",Darien assured her.

" I have a bad feeling it's going to storm again, I checked the forecast before we left and it said partially cloudy but no chance of well you know.", Serena said while twitching. "Serena don't worry about it, this time if I walk you home it will be on purpose not by coincidence .."Darien's said as his voice was muted out by the sudden sheet of rain that impailed the window. "Darien, do you think we could leave and grab the food to go, I'm really not sure this is a good idea to be here.",Serena said as she was grabbing onto Darien's arm.

Another clash of thunder began to shake the contents of the diner, while Serena nearly fell happened one time in middle school when herself, Raye, and Mina's school had to evacuate into a indoor facility due to a giant storm with hail lightning and thunder. One minute Serena was curled into Mina's shoulder then the next she just fell on the ground, shaking and twitching while her eyes were sealed shut.

Teachers ran over and an ambulance was called while Mina and Raye got to accompany her to the hospital. Turns out she was just so tense from the stress, she literally just collapsed from the nerves. Serena had never felt so embarrassed before in her entire life, especially since Mr. smart ass, Darien Shields was there to poke fun at her ever day for the rest of that year.

"See I told you it was gonna rain, but believe me If i could ask Lita to turn off the thunder I would." Serena said as the two began to slide out of the booth. Darien chuckled at that thought since well her power was wielding orbs of thunder balls.

Darien grabbed Serena's lightweight jacket from the other side of the booth,and proceeded to help her slide in one arm and then then pulled her ponytail out from underneath the fabric when all of a sudden there was a loud bang and the lights suddenly shut off, making the whole entire diner pitch black. Serena clutched onto Darien's arm even tighter at this point nearly dragging him towards the door."Sere, calm down I'm not going anywhere, no need to be clingy, I mean I don't mind it but i think you're sinking your talons into me."Darien said.

"I'm sorry, I just really had damn storms, we can go back to my place eat the food, and hide under the sheets."Serena said while fishing for her wallet. Darien then made a baby voice and said,"Oh don't worry wittle Miss Serena I'll take good care of you like a big boy!". Serena hated it when he teased her like that but in a sense it made her feel young again, even though she wasn't even in her 30's it still brought back a great time period in her life with him.

Darien and Serena then held each others hands as they together manned the storm, pacing quite a bit to her nearby apartment once more. Darien couldn't help but hope they could reenact what happened the night before, especially the shower part since the rain was very 's jacket was getting completely soaked as the thin material stuck to her chest, not leaving much to the imagination, while her nipples began to stir and become raised against the wet fabric.

Serena then ran off a little bit ahead of Darien and had her key ready and out as she slid it into the keyhole and pushed it open. Darien followed her and locked the door behind him while he set the food down onto the island in the kitchen. "Phew, I'm glad were out of that me.."Serena said before she was cut off my a pair of cold lips. Darien couldn't help it anymore, maybe Serena in the rain was a turn on for him, either way he knew he liked it. He began placing small butterfly kisses down her chin and back up to her ears, giving them a quick nip before making his way back to her mouth.

"Serena, you have no idea what you do to me"Darien said as he brushed his front side up against her thigh, letting her register what she was capable of. Serena then pushed Darien off of her lips, as she grabbed for his shirt and raised it high above his head. The two then passionately began speeding up their clothing removal with a few hot kisses thrown in there, as Darien began to stumble them both in the direction of Serena's bedroom.

Darien then playfully pushed Serena onto her back, while he knelt down to her pants and every so slowly pulled them away from her. All that stood in front of him was a bright pink,lacy thong. He skillfully grabbed the top and pulled them down with his teeth, making Serena giggle as he blew hot air all the way down. "Sere, you are so beautiful, I wanna make you forget all about this storm outside, so just relax".Darien said. Serena's breathing became more calm as Darien began kissing the inside of her thighs while he ran his hand up and down her slit, allowing her to truly enjoy herself and get aroused and comfortable.

He then raised his mouth to her opening as he blew a steady stream of hot air, while Serena's legs began to twitch under him. "Baby, please hurry, I , um, I don't know how much more i can handle of you doing this to me.."Serena said in between her breaths. Darien then spread her lips and slowly rolled his tongue up and down, enjoying how she tasted and how she was tossing her head from side to side. He then began swirling his tongue deep inside her while his hands roamed their way up to her still perky breasts.

The were slightly cold to the touch, but after a few seconds of kneading them like tender dough, Serena produced such a loud moan Darien didn't know how much longer he could hold out. No, this was for her, there would be plenty of time for them to be one again, but now was for her. Darien then withdrew his tongue as he replaced it with two of his fingers and sent his tongue on a mission to her tender pearl. Serena didn't know what he was doing but god he was doing it well! She let her hands flow down to Darien's jet black mane as she began twirling it in her fingers and began to almost scream his name with every thrust of his appendages.

"Darien, I'm gonna come really soon, oh god, please let me come!"Serena was nearly begging for a release. Darien then picked up the pace by adding more lubrication from his tounge and added yet another finger to her tight core. He could feel her contract against him and at this point he too felt a release the was too strong to hold back any longer. He kept his focus on Serena, but let his other hand unzip his pants and pull out his hard and swollen cock.

He began pumping away until he felt a small hand tenderly place it upon his shaft and begin to stroke with him. Darien looked up to see his beautiful princess sitting up and pleasuring him while he was pleasuring her. It was truly a pure erotic moment. As Serena began to come, as she paced up her rhythm with her hand."Darien I'm coming, please come with me!! yes yes!!!!"Serena screamed.

Darien then screamed her name to the heavens as he spilled out onto her tiny hand and some of the bed skirt . Darien then pushed Serena back one more time onto the bed and slowly removed his soaked fingers, as Serena let go of his tired member, she signaled for him to join her on the bed."Why did you want me honey? I mean it was pretty random", Serena questioned. Just seconds after Serena's question, a giant roar of thunder shook the cozy 1 bedroom 1 bath, causing Serena to squeak and hide another the covers. Darien slid under the covers with her and just chuckled,"Oh Baby".

**To be continued! Please please please R&R 8 reviews gets ya a new chapter!! what do you say! I'm going to be expaning their fears and Darien's first time in therapy for the dream.!!!**

**Love you guys!**

**SerenaXXXDarien**


End file.
